pokemodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Pink
NOTE: this is a pokepasta i made for fun so please dont: delete, troll, or in any way destroy this pasta Thanks! I'm also gonna do half of it for a sec then do it later so tell me what you thought bout it (feel free to yell at me cause I'm new to pokepastas and i want you guys to tell me what you liked and disliked) i give permission to add photos to this as long as they go with the story. man this would be a cool hack.... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ My story starts out well.... different. After finishing my pokemon x game for like the 50th time i decided to buy a pokemon yellow game too have some good times and a little fun with the mew glitch. I asked my mom and dad if I could go to game-stop to buy it and they said it was okay to do so and since the store was next to my house i walked there with my allowance money to buy some other games to occupy myself when i have no other games to play. When i was about to leave i happened to see a magenta-pinkish cartridge near the doorway labeled : "pokemon pink". I decided to buy it, thinking it was an offshoot of yellow. As soon as i got home i started to play pokemon pink and saved at every city so i wont loose data and i often went to lavender to listen to the music (i grew up with it). I was expecting it to be different than yellow other than that your a girl but nothing unusual happened until after i beat the elite four and a 10 year later screen appeared and i spawned in my room I wanted to trade my brother a gyrados for his pikachu, when a textbox appeared asking... "pikachu wants an exp.share! give exp.share to pikachu? yes/no" since he didn't need it i clicked no and pikachu said to me "you have wronged me....." I went to cerulean to go catch mewtwo (forgetting the incident) and when i got to cerulean it was a ghost town. Houses were abandoned and destroyed looking charred, without anyone in sight, but i got over it and went to the unknown dungeon. Mewtwo wasn't there but my pikachu got in front of me and said: "i needed that exp share to help my son..... you ruined that chance and now he is dying because he got attacked.... You will now share the same FATE!!!!!!" I then went in a battle with pikachu and pikachu fainted all of my pokemon without even letting me move and he said "now its even!" and my sprite came out in the field with the attacks of: punch, kick, slap, and branch. i used branch and pikachu lost 1/2 of its health and he started to look bruised. he attacked me with thunder shock and i lost a good 3/4 of my health so i used slap and he lost the rest of his hp and fainted. in the overrworld he said: "i will get revenge........" and after a loud glitchy scream emulated from my gba and i head more disturbing things in the scream until i passed out. I woke up in the hospital and a doctor nearby me told me i had severe burns all over my body and that i should stay until they aren't as bad and they gave me a gba with my game in it saying that if i get bored i can play it so i started to play it so i can end this chaos I ended up in cerulean as a ghostown again except it had a red tint to it as if something or someone killed something and i got to the bridge and dead pokemon were lying there with my pikachu, looking like a crazed killer and he came up to my sprite and started to scratch and bite her. I was terrified and i didnt know what to do so i tried restarting the gba but the power switch wouldn't budge so i just sat there terrified I survived and after a week i was out of the hospital and after that i typed this to tell you the tale of pokemon pink. Category:FanFictionCategory:Pokemon Creepypasta